Talk:Known Issues/@comment-8193807-20130418214916/@comment-3205411-20130418224321
For me, the cafeworld app id is returning errors if I ask facebook for some posts related to that app. Thats not an issue with the wall manager, but with facebook. Also I see its returning an authorization code error but not giving any description. Anybody know anything about that? Hell, maybe I have the game blocked and thats the message it picked for me :) Also if you see this one in relation to any game post requests: "Graph.fetchPosts: Could not parse 'null' into a date or time", it usually means NO posts were found matching the timeframe WM asked for, whatever that may have been. I see castleville is giving me that one a lot. Again not an issue with the WM but with facebook, or just that I have almost no friends playing castleville. I am not sure what issues you are having with the PT sidekick. I am using the most up to date one on the downloads page and its working well. Yes not everything is defined yet, but who can keep up with all that anyway. If all your posts are yellow/orange or whatever, check your own rules and dynamic grab lines, or shoot me the about:config data for those and I will examine them for you if you like. Let me know if they are colored because they failed, timed out or if a rule or something of yours is coloring them that way because they are excluded or something. If a sidekick doesn't show up in WM3, it usually means the sidekick itself is faulty, or the sidekick just before that one that tried to dock is faulty. Or something happened that was naughty in WM just prior to the expected sidekick docking. Check the debug console for any errors related to ANY sidekicks at or around startup time. Check the javascript error console for issues related to the actual sidekick script and possible errors from it. As for autolike, there is the delay which starts at the moment the post is accepted/sent. So if you have your autolike delay set to 15 seconds (like me), you will now see, directly after the post is collected, a number will show up in your toolbar on an icon that looks just like the like button on posts. That will count down each time one of those posts is scheduled to be liked and the post is sent back to the collector. It does not count down when the autolike is performed, but when the item leaves the autolike queue, which is separate form the collector queue. That can be confusing I guess. Anyway, after my 15 seconds, my post that is to be autoliked shoots back into the collector queue, which is first in first out, so its at the end of the train now and could actually take much longer than 15 seconds to accomplish the like on the very first post. Especially if you are running posts by manually clicking them into the collector queue. Let me know if you have more info. I'll keep poking at it.